


Positive Shadow，Negative Light

by Indifeso



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indifeso/pseuds/Indifeso
Summary: 德罗斯罗萨之后的时间线，Sabo因为某些原因来到Luffy的船上





	Positive Shadow，Negative Light

**Author's Note:**

> 非常隐晦和性冷淡的CP感

Sabo去Moby Dick那天天气晴朗，风遂了他的愿一路向北，将他的单桅船笔直地送往目的地，整个航程顺利得不可思议。看到前方在视野里逐渐变大的洁白船身，他的心情也由几欲疯狂的急迫沉淀为深海中无声又无光的死寂。

请求登船后绳梯很快放下来，迅速得仿佛有人早已在甲板上等着Sabo的到访。事实的确如此，通过私线电话虫联系过几次的男人抱着手臂谨慎地反复打量他，眉头皱起深深的纹路，失去船长后对所有意图接近Moby Dick的人抱有怀疑几乎成为前者的本能。这使得他不光眼神，整张脸都写满了挥之不去的疲倦和伤痛，Sabo突然意识到距离那场自己缺席的葬礼仅仅过去了十天。

“革命军参谋总长？”

“一队队长不死鸟？”

“我为私人事务而来，不代表革命军的任何立场，所以拜托，Sabo就好。”年轻的男人取下高礼帽置于胸口，微微颔首道。

对方眼中的神色和自己如出一辙，就像这段日子每天早上照镜子一般，于是年长的男人点点头，“同样，Marco。”

身份，背景和立场毫无交集的两人如今互通悲伤，说出去恐怕谁都不信，但他们的确因为同一个人联系起来，而这正是Sabo来此的目的。说话间两人默契地直奔主题，一前一后往船员休息区的方向走去。

沿途经过许多大门敞开的房间，Sabo知道这些代表无法从马林佛多回来的人。皱巴巴堆在一起的床单和衣物，地板上的空酒瓶和已经腐烂的果核，桌面上摊开的地图和日志，充满生活气息的同时也彰显出死亡的残酷事实，亲眼所见的震撼远不是刊登在报纸上冰冷冷的数字能比拟的。

Marco停在其中一间门口，偏头示意道：“就是这儿，Ace离开后房间没人动，你可以拿走任何想要的，需要提醒你，帽子和匕首已经被我们安放在墓前，剩下的东西并不多。”

Sabo真诚地说：“对我来说已经足够了，不胜感激。”对于什么都没做，至死也没能相见的他来说，向为Ace拼上性命的同伴提出拿走他的东西已经是最大的任性。

“想待多久都行，需要什么就来甲板上找我。”

Marco留下Sabo先行离开，后者进入房间后第一件事是把门关上。他背靠门板，双腿颤抖着滑坐在地上，然后呼出长长，长长的一口气，仿佛刚从无光又无声的深海中潜游回水面，几分钟后才从窒息中恢复神志，手一度抖得捏不紧拳头，自虐般狠狠在膝盖上揉搓手掌。

Ace的队长房间比标配型大一点，相比之下东西更加少得可怜，只能用贫瘠来形容。床铺整洁，桌面空荡荡，小腿肚高的箱子挂着没扣的锁，墙壁贴着Luffy的通缉令，一副对冒险和弟弟以外的私生活全然不上心的样子，倒真是Ace本人的作风。Sabo视线转了一圈，刚好对上Luffy张扬的笑脸，他听见回荡在屋内的黯哑笑声，像废墟中的乌鸦盘旋。

等他有力气撑起身体穿过整个房间已经不知是多久之后的事了。

Sabo在桌子抽屉的夹缝中摸到一枚硬币，其中一面被高温熔铸上清晰的拇指纹印；箱子的最底层压着一封信，年代久远，纸张发黄，被磨蹭得卷边毛糙，尚且清晰的字迹稚嫩，但不难看出圆体的雏形。Sabo拿着这两样东西坐在Ace床沿，恨不得船体坍塌，世界就此分崩离析，他才能在卷土重来的逼仄中喘息。

他想死去。

Marco在甲板上等他，Sabo走上前接过对方递来的酒杯，主动给自己倒满，两人在无言中碰杯，敬他们曾经拥有又失去的一切，并将知道这永远不会变好。

“Ace是个让人爱得艰难的人。”近黄昏的太阳徐徐燃烧，同样的景象Marco看过千百次从不觉得厌烦。对每一天都充斥着冒险和未知的海贼来说，能够坚信永恒不变的东西反而更加迷人。

“我们都经历过，结果来看我们似乎也无法停止。”Sabo咬紧口腔内侧的软肉，一瞬间血液的腥甜盖过酒精的甘。“感谢你们为他做的一切，给予他那么多爱。”

“Ace是我们的家人。”他没再往下说，因为涉及他们都心知肚明并且无能为力的部分，于是转而问道：“有你们弟弟的消息吗？”

Sabo眼神黯淡，摇了摇头，但紧接着又扬起眉毛说：“Luffy会挺过去的，如果他都不能，这个世界的奇迹将不复存在。”他因直视落日余晖不由自主地眯起眼，Marco没告诉他，人类在感到耀眼和微笑的时候，表情非常相似。

**

Luffy发现Sabo的生命卡正以非常缓慢的速度燃烧后，立刻噔噔噔跑去房间里找Robin，后者从书里抬起头，若有所思地看着他伸手几乎戳到自己脸上的小小纸张，仔细确认了半天才说：“的确，虽然范围很小，也不太明显，真难得你发现得这么快。”

Luffy捏着生命卡，作势往外走，同时大声宣布：“好，决定了，去找Sabo。”

Robin冷静地叫住他，“等一下，Luffy，如果只有我们倒没关系，但现在，分开的同伴，海贼同盟，四皇，无论哪种情况都不允许我们偏离航线，你认为呢？”

Luffy拖着鼻音，圆圆的眼睛里分辨不出情绪。

Robin深知仅这个理由无法阻止她家船长想做的事，继续耐心地解释：“Sabo的工作本就和危险相伴，危机中开辟生机正是他一贯的做事风格。在革命军基地那段时间我见过几次相同的情况，最终均有惊无险。你暂时等到明天，如果生命卡还在燃烧，我们再想办法联系，无论如何——”她笑弯了眼，声音里有股沉静的力量，“这次我们都在你身边啊。”

“我知道了。”Luffy简单地回答，说完又同来时一样风风火火地跑出去。Robin听见渐行渐远的脚步声松了口气，开始后悔在德罗斯罗萨没让Sabo留下私人联络的电话虫。又转念一想，这三兄弟秉承自己的道路自己走，未来必能交汇的信念潇洒地活着，倒显得自己多此一举。

Luffy在这种时候会因为情况不明的Sabo主动提出改变航线，老实说，她真不知道该用何种心情面对。

Robin摘下眼镜，整理好书桌，准备去观测室找Nami询问航线的事。不是说她对Sabo的能力和革命军的谨慎程度持有怀疑，但随时准备好后备计划也是Robin本人一贯的行事风格。

值得庆幸的是，Sabo的生命卡在傍晚时恢复如初，看不出曾被烧焦的痕迹。Luffy开开心心把纸张塞回帽子夹层，冲进厨房和Usopp几人吵吵闹闹地争论今晚吃什么到底谁做饭会不会吃死人把Sanji带回来一定要让他做三百人份的大餐吃到撑死之类的话。而真正让Robin感到意外的是，他们担忧的对象第二天竟然主动出现在他们面前。

“哟，Luffy，大家，我来找你们玩了。”金发青年一脸坦然地挥手打招呼。

不得不说，Sabo只有面对Luffy才会露出嘴角咧到耳根的大笑，和自家弟弟有几分相似的表情让他看上去年轻得不可思议，根本联想不到那个凭一己之力坐上革命军参谋总长位置的可怕人物。而无论他此时笑容有多灿烂，也掩盖不了他重伤未愈，糟糕得像坨屎的狼狈事实。

“Sabo！你怎么来了？”Luffy一如既往，用一记力道和速度堪比子弹出膛的弹射把自己扔到Sabo身上，外加手臂环绕三圈表达自己在德罗斯罗萨的混乱战场和对方匆匆一别后重逢的兴奋。

明明痛到脸色发白仍然站得笔直，Sabo闷在Luffy肚皮上笑呵呵地说：“我被强制休假，不想躺在医疗室被人轮番唠叨，索性过来，伤好了就离开，还请大家多指教。”

Luffy歪着头看他脸颊和额头上裸露的灼伤，信心满满地说：“没问题，Sabo，多吃几顿肉，睡一天就会好了。”猛兽级别的生存法则保证Luffy存活至今，大概也适用于一起生活过的Sabo，是以竟无人腹诽，何况，Sabo受伤的原因才更令人在意。

“Sabo，你的伤是怎么回事？”Robin替其他人问了出来。

“难道——你揍了四皇，七武海，天龙人？先说好哦，绝对不可以对Shanks下手。世界政府也很刺激啊，像鸽子男他们。”Luffy认真地掰着手指强调，结果越说越兴奋，两眼放光恨不得替Sabo上场打一架。

反观其他人，不是一脸严肃思考这件事的可行性，就是面如死灰仿佛看见了世界末日。哎呀，他弟弟就算是猛兽，也是传染性极强的品种，自己不早就感染并且病入膏肓了吗？Sabo苦笑着摆摆手，“都没有，你们到底对我的工作有什么误解。”

“间谍。”竟然会插话的Law。

“刺客。”翻转尺骨摆出刺杀姿势的Brook，闪烁的冷光来自抛光的骨头而不是伪装的袖剑。

“恐怖分子。”不知听过什么荒谬传闻又脑补出另外百分之五十的Usopp。

“神秘组织。”半憧憬半害怕的Chopper。

“嘻嘻嘻嘻，Sabo，我的伙伴是不是超级有趣！”

Sabo被逗得发笑。不光有趣，而且强大又可靠。横空出世，像闪电划过乌云密布的天空一样瞩目。正是这样的存在，Ace才会对身边有同伴的你那么放心，Sabo才会在经历种种后仍相信希望与奇迹尚存，这个世界的黑暗还能被驱散。

“别给他们添太多麻烦，Luffy。”Sabo揉揉男孩的脑袋。“至于受伤是我自己不小心，想别的走神才会被意料之外的爆炸波及。没有四皇，七武海，天龙人，更没有CP0，抱歉让你失望了。”

Sabo解释得轻描淡写，想着Luffy大概会对太过平淡的事实感到无聊。但他忘了Luffy有多容易相信无关紧要的拙劣谎言，对刻意隐瞒就有多敏锐。Luffy近距离的古怪凝视让他的心虚指数蹭蹭蹭往上涨，好在没一会男孩主动挪开视线，大声喊我们开宴会吧然后一蹦一跳地跑开，留下Sabo擦擦额头上并不存在的冷汗。

结果抬眼一看，还没放下的心又悬了起来。在另一个层面称得上极端可怕的黑发女人笑得无辜又诡异，指着他的口袋说：“Sabo，你的电话虫一直在响哦。”

“……一定是Koala，别管它。”

**

无论Luffy如何耍赖叫着不甘心，客观事实不允许他们开一场Sabo欢迎宴会。其实别说宴会了，他们连今天的晚饭都没着落。一群笨蛋争抢着浪费食材做出无法下咽的黑暗料理，厨房差点被炸，加上库存告急和前方充满敌意的四皇，迫在眉睫的生存问题已经让Nami徘徊在爆炸的边缘。

于是现在的情况变为，有空没空的人都在天候棒的淫贼下乖乖坐在船边钓鱼，其中包括什么都没做就被牵涉进来的无辜伤员Sabo，按照Nami的话来说，都是一家人，这叫亲属连带定罪。唯有Law被特赦，挂着阴森嘲讽得意并存的笑把盐均匀地撒在刚捏好的白饭团上——他们可悲得连海苔都没了。

“可恶！怎么感觉好像输了！”把鱼竿晃来晃去的Luffy噘着嘴盯了好久在场唯一一个正经做事的人，不满地转过头对身旁的Sabo说。

“别对能喂饱我们的人挑三拣四，除非你钓上鱼。”Sabo换只手撑下巴，让自己偷懒得不那么明显。

“好——饿——好想吃肉。”Luffy一边说一边忠于本能拉长手臂偷饭团，被死亡外科医生名副其实的刀法扎了回来，顺势软软地往Sabo身上挂，像条被捞上岸的乌贼。

“喂，Luffy，别晃鱼竿，你这样鱼根本不会靠近。”Usopp抱怨着去抓，Luffy拎起鱼竿盘旋着身体躲开，差点让前者失去平衡从舷墙上掉下来。他脑袋在Sabo肩膀上无意义地滚来滚去，纯粹为了打发时间，两眼无神，看上去无聊的威胁比饥饿更大，然后自暴自弃地抓起离可食用标准最近的鱼饵往嘴里塞，Sabo眼疾手快，用力捏他脸颊让他一股脑全吐进了海里。

“别浪费鱼饵！”Usopp气呼呼地揍他。“鱼饵没了你用什么钓鱼？Nami会杀了我们的。”

“哟西，把Brook扔下去当鱼饵。”

骷髅先生从眼窝哭出两条泪，战战兢兢地说：“鱼不吃骨头。”

“那就让Chopper去。”Luffy贼心不死。

“谁是特殊时期的储备粮？我才不是储备粮！！！”毛茸茸的小可爱瞬间失去理智，化身弗兰肯斯坦的怪物，咆哮着用膝盖干脆利落地折断鱼竿，在空中胡乱挥舞，追得几人在甲板上绕圈跑。

Law在骚乱中捧着他的Bepo饭团不为所动，对头顶聚集过来的乌云抱以冷笑。果不其这群人然最后遭受Nami的闪电制裁，人人有份，一排冒着烟的烤焦咸鱼直挺挺倒在甲板上。

可不是特别有趣嘛。Sabo笑眯眯地想。虽然照这种情形下去，饿死之前铁定得被折腾得伤重不治而亡。他又想，只要路飞活着，他就不会死。嗨，多浪漫啊，他这辈子都没有过这么浪漫的想法。

**

Sabo正式宣布千阳号的豪华浴室成为他心中喜爱程度仅次于Luffy的存在，他很少有机会如此奢侈地泡在浴缸里享受，既没时间也没条件。他有做不完的工作，随时随地待命，跑在枪林弹雨里，隐藏身份往奇奇怪怪的地方钻，传递消息，揣测意图，预测行动。这些才是他的日常生活。还有杀人和救人，当然，战争的永恒主题，死亡与拯救。

真相是，从来都无关浪漫的个人英雄主义，只有权衡和选择。鲜血开不出花，死亡没有尊严可言。

热水让他的伤口火辣辣地疼，近期避免碰水的医嘱左耳朵进右耳朵出，绝对不会遵从。他对自己的身体状况另有一套评判标准，就像一支枪知道何时需要上油，清灰以保持精准，损坏到什么程度才会对使用者本身造成伤害。

他想起小时候总爱抱着书自学航海术，以为出海后能把自由写进书里。然而，阴差阳错下他把自己打磨成一把武器，尖锐又高效，带着恰到好处的冷漠和激愤，便逐渐忘了最初的模样，仿佛天生就精于此道。

室内热气蒸腾得Sabo昏昏欲睡，由远到近的脚步声被忽略，浴室门被打开又关上的震天响才好歹拉回他松散的意识，门外模糊的嘀咕声还没分辨出属于谁就安静下来。Sabo睁开眼睛，瞳孔尚未聚焦，一只光溜溜的Luffy和他的衣服同时起飞，前者降落在Sabo的肚子上，后者散落满地。

被当作缓冲垫的Sabo差点把肺吐出来，边咳嗽边在Luffy畅快大笑时把他摁进水里，又被他找到机会缠住肩膀不放一起沉下去，长手长脚在狭小的浴缸里打架，几个来回谁也没赢，热水却几乎溢光，最后一人躺一边老老实实重新放水。

“我绝对没办法活着离开这艘船。”毛巾盖住Sabo的眼睛，逐渐上升的水位淹过膝盖，Luffy和他贴在一起的大腿暖呼呼的。

“嘻嘻嘻嘻，才不会。”Luffy偷偷用脚趾头戳他屁股，立刻被戳回来，笑得耸起肩膀。“Sabo，你来找我，我很开心。”

“我也是，看见你一如既往的有活力。”他弯了弯嘴角，半感叹半怀念，手无意识转动垂在锁骨下一寸的金属物。不知从什么时候起，这成为了他的习惯动作，仿佛借由指尖粗糙不平的触感在确认什么。他的动作吸引了Luffy的注意力。

“那是什么？”Luffy问。

Sabo把圆形的金属物从脖子上取下来，抬起胳膊让它晃荡在两人视线之间，徐徐翻转的硬币将头顶洒下的橙色灯光和Sabo唇角的笑都削截出割裂的阴影。

“Ace的东西，我去过Moby Dick。”他把硬币抛给Luffy，趁对方研究熔铸在两面对称的指纹印记时说：“吃掉Ace的恶魔果实后，我用这种方式锻炼控制火焰的能力。比想象中困难得多，熔掉了一大堆硬币我才有十足的把握在Ace这枚的后面留下我自己的。你要留着吗？”

“不要。”Luffy直截了当地拒绝，于是硬币又挂回到了原本的地方。

Sabo早预料会如此，笑着说：“我就知道。你不在意这些，连这点也是老样子。”

“老样子不好吗？”Luffy感到奇怪地问，“Sabo就一直很温柔，我喜欢Sabo。”

“也许只在你面前。”

Sabo时常感到痛苦，他的痛苦来源于每一次权衡和选择的结果。任务中濒临死亡的同僚抓着他的衣袖，他感到逐渐走向静止的心跳却说‘你会没事的，一切都会好起来’；手握起爆器的年轻男人明明害怕得全身发抖，却拼命护住身后探出脑袋的半大少年，声嘶力竭地喊‘我什么都没做错我只想保护我弟弟’，仅仅一瞬间的犹豫，Sabo差点和对方一起死在爆炸中。

现存的世界法则让未来变成过去的扭曲映照，Sabo在太多人身上看到Luffy，Ace甚至他自己昔日的影子，天真，弱小，对现实无能为力。他救不了每一个人，仅靠温柔无法存活下去，他比谁都更明白这个道理。

“Sabo真是个笨蛋。”Luffy打断他的沉思，自作主张把他拖进自己的舒适圈里。“Ace以前经常吼我，揍我，但我从来不讨厌他，因为我知道Ace只是难过又孤独，不知道怎么办才会发脾气。如果Sabo认为自己不温柔，一定也是因为非常难过。Ace说过Sabo是我们中间最会骗人的，有时候我的确搞不懂Sabo在想什么，但Sabo一直是我心中最温柔的人。”

“所以，别难过啊。”

Luffy的笑容和多年前他们第一次见面时的别无二致，Sabo突然就明白了为什么有人会迷恋永恒不变的事物。他必须假装水溅到眼睛里才不会暴露用力揉散眼泪的事实，低沉地笑声中夹了几道湿漉漉的泣音。“早知道我就该对Ace炫耀一番。”

“哎？Sabo去过Ace那里了吗？”

“嗯，带去了刊登草帽一伙重回香波地群岛标题的报纸和酒，关于你的好消息值得我和Ace好好喝一杯。”

Luffy傻乎乎地摸着后脑勺说：“Ace说想亲眼看见我当上海贼王，我打算等那个时候再去见他。在此之前，有巨人大叔陪着他也不会太无聊。”

Sabo记忆里的Ace还是那个脾气坏得要命的男孩，皱着眉头在小小的脑袋里思考自己存在的意义，不肯逃跑的固执背后是与生俱来的孤独感，被全世界恨着也恨着全世界，无法达成和解。但Sabo记得更多的是Ace数着财宝说起出海时亮晶晶的眼神，把人揍趴下后露出得意又不屑的表情，靠在他肩膀上熟睡时胸口平稳的起伏和遮住眼睛的卷卷黑发。

他能记起一万件和Ace在一起快乐的事，可惜他记忆里的Ace再也不会长大，就像他也不曾在Ace的记忆里长大。无论是Ace保留多年的信，还是Sabo锁骨下一寸染上体温的金属物，不过是为了确认相同的东西。

在这片大海上显得渺小而伟大的爱与被爱，如今独一无二地存在于Sabo和Luffy贴在一起暖呼呼的大腿间，带着无数过去影子的相视而笑里，未出口也永远不必说出口的承诺中，走向不同道路又注定交汇的终点。

Sabo坚信的永恒大概就是这种模样。

**

无所不能的Koala通过船上的电话虫联系到Robin，然后转接给本想无视到底的Sabo。其实没有这个电话，Sabo也差不多痊愈准备离开。世界会议召开在即，革命军的多线行动在整合中，该撤离的撤离，该召回的召回，之后的工作只多不少。一想到他不在的时候，大量属于他的工作由Koala负责，给她添了不少麻烦，被唠叨几句也显得可以容忍。

结果这一听就是半个小时，直到他对女孩再三保证今天之内出发对方才满意地撂了电话。Sabo打算先吃中饭，他们靠着Law的饭团和各种叫不出名字但看上去能吃的鱼勉强没饿死，所以他在甲板上没看见Luffy就径直去了厨房。

Luffy在空手榨橘子汁，Usopp和Chopper恭敬地端着空杯排队，而Robin面前放着一杯刚榨好的。开门声让几人慌了手脚，看见Sabo进来才松了口气坦白说他们偷了Nami的橘子绝对不能让她知道，Sabo倒觉得是他们的航海士假装不知道才对。

他坐了一会，被Luffy塞了一杯橘子汁，一边小口喝一边听他们聊天，Robin虽拿着书打发时间，莫名其妙也成了参与者。话题延续Sabo突然进来时打断的，东一句西一句，听了好一会他才明白他们在讨论什么。

“Robin就算写书也一定和历史相关，才不是儿童绘本故事。”Usopp说。

“自传或航海游记可以。”Robin像哄他们开心一样笑着提议。

“自传是什么？”Luffy问。

“就是把自己的经历写成故事，所以我们也会在里面出现。”

Luffy突然来了精神，甩着手差点把捏扁的橘子砸到Usopp脸上，兴奋地晃动身体说：“Robin一定要把我写得相当帅气哦！我想开二十米高的机器人，能飞在天上也能变成坦克同时发射四束激光，住在一座长着全世界做好吃的肉的岛上，穿角斗士盔甲，背上挂着长剑，斧头，盾牌和两米长的长枪。”

“我也要帅气的机器人和下棉花糖雪的岛。”Chopper跟着一起陷入无厘头的幻想。

“你们两个笨蛋，这不是自传，还是儿童绘本故事啊！！！”Usopp崩溃地大喊。

“嘁，没意思。”Luffy秒变脸，挖着鼻孔嫌弃。

“算了，再怎么说也是大家实现梦想之后的事，到时候我要去找Kaya结婚。”Usopp小声嘀咕。

Luffy听到后惊叹地说：“真厉害啊，Usopp，实现梦想之后的事都已经想好了。”

Usopp脸烧起来，在深色皮肤的映衬下看起来格外滑稽，他抬高音量掩饰自己的失言。“什么啊！这不是理所当然吗？我们都认为Robin会继续研究历史写书，Chopper去治愈更多的人，说起来，Luffy，你当上海贼王之后打算做什么？”

“继续冒险吗？”Chopper猜道，其他人认同地点头。

Luffy噘着嘴做出艰难抉择的表情，Sabo也开始好奇他的答案会是什么。几分钟后，圆脸男孩在众人期待的目光中露出一个放肆又傻气的笑容，说道：“我当上海贼王之后，大概会死掉吧。”

Sabo愣住了，低头看向手中剩下一半的橘子汁，这完全是个下意识的动作，也许他真正想做的是在屋子里寻找让Luffy说出这句话的理由，即使他知道答案不在任何他看得到的地方。与此同时Chopper吓得抱住Luffy的大腿哭嚎着你绝对不要死啊，Usopp抓着脑袋不敢相信自己听到的，一向利索的舌头磕磕巴巴半天说不出个所以然。

只有Robin在最初几秒的惊讶后，用了然又温柔的眼神看着她年轻的船长问道：“Luffy，要把你埋葬到从来没有人到过的小岛，放上无数财宝再画个藏宝图让其他人去寻找吗？”

“简直和Raftel一样嘛！”Luffy哈哈大笑，转头问Sabo想被埋葬在哪里。金发青年不知心中是什么滋味，“我这种在神秘组织里工作的间谍，刺客，恐怖分子，也许哪天死在战场上，沟渠里，不知名的阴暗角落都没人发现。”啊，把真实想法说出来了。话说完他立刻感觉不太妙，想着要不改口解释解释。

还没等他编好说辞，Luffy就气势十足地对他宣布：“那就在我身边，不要在我看不见你的地方。Sabo，说定了，我会等着你！”

Luffy的话像一把刀刺穿他的身体，又将他放置在充满蓝天，暖风，花香的美好世界里。Sabo正经历这几天以来最愉快的时刻，他大笑出声，笑到差点被橘子汁呛到，笑到捂着肚子直不起腰，笑到生理性泪水模糊了视线，笑到Luffy缠在他身上开心地蹭他的脸颊和额头，而其他人忍不住摇头说真是一对疯狂的兄弟。

他是Sabo，从前的贵族，现在的革命军二把手。他是Ace和Luffy的兄弟，继承了Ace的遗志发誓要保护好Luffy的人。他是一把武器，冰冷，精密，高效，即将离开这里被投置到战争中，而他知道自己的归处在何方。


End file.
